The 'Humor' of Breaking Up
by Piximon Girl
Summary: Someone comes in between Tai and Sora, and Sora will do ANYTHING to get Tai back.


If you don't like this story, it is not my fault.If I didn't write soon, I would go nuts.For those that want Taiora all the way or love Sora or are from Russia and might feel affended, I suggest that you just skip this fic.If you do read it, don't flame me.

Disclaimer:I do not own any TV show.

Dedication:This is dedicated to my friends Calypso Baby, nika815, and Pally Mon, read one of their stories sometime will ya?

~Sora's POV~

I know it's coming, I can sense it, Tai is going to break up with me.We have been going out since we were 13, and we are 14 now.I can tell that he wants to break up with me.You see, a new girl moved here from Russia, her name is Bianca.She has a strong accent that can make flowers bloom, the sun shine, a rainbow appear, that kind of girl.Okay, so I am exaggerating, but she sure is a boy magnet.The minute she stepped in our classroom, every boy went nuts over her.Tai is going a bit too far.He always sits next to her at lunch, carrying her books about literature, and doing science projects with her.It's sickening the way he flirts with her.He used to do that with me.When Tai does break up with me,I will just still follow him until Bianca leaves Japan, or breaks up with Tai, which ever comes first.

The Spring Dance is coming up and I am dateless.Chances are, Tai will probably ask Bianca to the dance.He did.I knew because the boys were so bummed out that Tai got Bianca that they would always mention it.I was so mad.Matt however, wasn't bummed out.He asked Mimi to go with him.He didn't like Bianca, he said that she wasn't "his type."The day of the dance, Tai came up to me after school.

"Sora, I need to tell you something…" Tai started.

"What?"Just then Bianca came over and stood next to Tai.With her brown hair pulled into a bun, it looked like that was all the hair she had.

"Oh Tai, I'm so wonderfully glad that I get to meet your friend Sora!"

"_Wonderfully glad?"Tai's going out with someone who says, " wonderfully glad?"_I thought.

"One of my friends looks like you Sora.How thrilling!By the way, are you Russian?"she asked.

"No, but I AM in a bit of a hurry."I looked at her in the eye with my mouth in a line of hatred.Tai could tell that I was making fun of her and he shot me a look that could kill witches.However, Bianca didn't notice.

"Oh Tai!Your friend has a charming sense of humor!"She kissed him lightly on the cheek.Tai blushed, I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"I'll see you tonight darling!"

_ _

_Darling?MAJOR barf out!_

She walked off in her idea of "fashion" and then turned around.

"Should I wear a short dress or a long frilly dress?"she asked Tai.

"It doesn't matter!"I yelled although I wasn't asked.Tai looked at me with his death glare and yelled,

"The long dress!"Bianca smiled and walked off again.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?"Tai asked me.

_Because she's a barf bag!_I wanted to say.I just shrugged.

"Also, we are finished!It's over between us!"

"Really?Who won?"

"Sora…I mean our relationship."

"What about it?"I was getting nowhere on purpose.

"We're through!"

"I know."

"You do?"

"Of course, or we'd still be in school.Too bad we'll have to start again Monday…"

"Not about school Sora.Us!You and me…"

"I know that Tai, it's been you and me for a year now."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I am breaking up with you!"

"Really?I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, because then you would be in pieces!You can't break up with me, a knife maybe, but…"

"Sora?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"No, you."

"Forget it."Tai walked off flushed in anger and I knew why.He knows that until it was clear with me that he was breaking up, then I won't leave him alone.Is thatever the truth…

At 7:00 pm, our school was filled with happy couples, except for me.I had a list of things in mind that I can do to Bianca and Tai.I knew that if I was caught that I would probably be suspended, but for the love of Tai, it was worth it.That night, I was wearing a red satin dress that ended right above my knee caps.The sleeves were right at my elbow.My shoes were black with tiny heels.I don't care much about my appearance but tonight was special.I spotted Bianca waiting for Tai at a table.Her dress was a baby blue color with spaghetti straps and the skirt part ended at her ankles with a clear silk covering lightly brushing the floor.Her hair was in a bun wrapped with pearls.She over did it a little.I spotted Tai carrying 2 glasses of punch.He was wearing a black tux with an orange tie.I slinked over to him and hid below the crowd.I saw him bend down to give Bianca the punch.I pinched his skinny back with my finally grown nails.

"Yow!"he screamed dropping both glasses of punch, directly onBianca's dress and it splattered on her face.It was a sight to remember.I crawled away from the scene over to the refreshments.I could hear Tai and Bianca arguing.

"You little brat!Do you realize that I paid $100 for this dress?That isn't even including the price for the shipment!"I turned and watched.Her hair was drenched with punch and her face was 5 shades of red not including the punch.Tai was white with fear.

"I…I…just…"Tai was stammering.

"WHAT?Oh forget it."Bianca marched away.__

What?She can't do that!I still have plenty more tricks?I have the mustard flavored lollipop, the tearing dress, and my secret weapon.

"Oh Tai?"I called in a sweet and innocent voice.

"What?"he didn't seem to care that he was talking to me.

"I see you caused quite a tragedy there."

"Yeah, what should I do?"

"Have this lollipop.Someone just gave it to me."I said handing him THE lollipop.

"Thanks Sora, I owe you one."Tai said taking the lollipop.I followed him to find Bianca.

"Oh Tai, I am so sorry about happened earlier."

"Me too.Here."He handed her the lollipop.

"Tai, you are a sweetie pie!"She licked the lollipop.A piercing scream had all heads turn to the direction of Tai and Bianca.The lollipop was on the ground, and Bianca, once again, was yelling at Tai.

"That was so disgusting!It tasted like mustard!"Many gross sounds and groans were coming from the crowd.I just smiled.Tai didn't know what to say so he just stood and stared.Then I snuck behind Bianca and searched her skirt.There was a tiny hole in the seam.I stuck my 2 index fingers there and quickly pulled apart on each finger.The loud tear was pleasing to my ear.When it was ripped down to the bottom, I ran away, hoping not to get caught.No one saw me.Many eyes popped out at the sound of the rip.Bianca didn't know it was her dress and started to look around for the victim, when she did, Tai turned away quickly blushing furiously.Many other people were laughing until everyone was, even Tai.Bianca saw what they saw, her pink underwear with purple flowers on it. She couldn't take it.She held the rip closed as she walked over to a wall to hide the embarrassing sight.I stood next to her and said,

"Boy, you must feel awful."

"I know.It seems that Tai thinks it's April Fool's Day."

"If he does, he's a month late."I mumbled.

"You're very funny Sora."She giggled.I shrugged and put my hand in my pockets.I pulled them out and started fixing her hair, putting in, my secret weapon.

"What ARE you doing Sora?"

"Your hair is messy, I'm fixing it."

"Oh thank you."she said.I left.Then Bianca felt her head to see what I had done.She felt hair, hair, and something slimy.She picked it off her head and was face to face with a garter snake.She flung it away and immediately, everyone screamed and jumped on their chairs.She suddenly yelled to no one in particular,

"I HATE Japan, and I especially hate Tai.Don't expect me to go out with you again!"She marched out of the school not caring about everyone else seeing the rip.Tai seemed to pop right out of the crowd.Then he hung his head and walked to an empty corner and sat all alone.I felt sorry for him.I walked over to him.

"Sora, I'm sorry about today, I know you liked me, that's why you were stopping me from breaking up with you."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, I was the only one who knew that you did all that stuff tonight."My spirits sunk.I was expressionless.

"I'm not going to rat on you.Would I do that?"Tai gave me an innocent look.I laughed.

"Yes."

"I loved the look on Bianca's face when we all saw her underwear."Tai started laughing.I smiled at him.

"Yeah, by the way, are you Russian?"Tai smiled.

"Only to dance!"Both of us laughed.I had reached my goal, and I was happy.

A month later, Tai got a letter from Bianca.She was asking to get back together with him.Tai wrote back, Forget it.

THE END!


End file.
